Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency systems.
Description of Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) telecommunications system can transmit and/or receive RF signals that meet demands of high density, high speed operation. RF systems can process signals associated with multiple frequency bands. To support the proliferation of frequency bands, there can be a number of different signal paths associated with different frequency bands in an RE system. Such RF systems can include RE circuitry between an antenna and a transceiver. The RE circuitry can include filters, RE amplifiers, and RE switches arranged to process signals associated with various frequency bands. The RE circuity can be arranged such that RF signals associated with different frequency bands are processed in a manner that is tailored to a specific frequency band. For instance, RF signals within different frequency bands can be filtered in a manner that is tailored so as to reject frequencies outside of their respective frequency bands. Alternatively or additionally, the RF circuity can be arranged such that RF signals associated with different signal paths are processed in a manner that is tailored to a specific signal path.